Just Forget About Him
by yaoigermany-sama
Summary: It's been exactly twenty years since Feliciano's lover left him. Now after all those years, he is called by Rodreich to met him about a letter Ludwig left for him. AU. One-shot


**A/N: If you read my profile or my other story, you know I'm lazy with editing so I didn't edit this one (and I hardly put any thought on the title name[cuz I'm lazy] so that's why it's a chessy title)**

Just Forget About Him

Feliciano sat in the office waiting for the receptionist to call him up. Feliciano had waited for his day for a long time. He wasn't used to being in a public area. Feliciano had pushed everyone way, secluded himself from everyone, ever since Ludwig had died. All of Ludwig's friends were at the funeral, even the ones he had fought with. And they all looked at Feliciano with sadden eyes. Everyone tried to cheer him up but nothing will make Feliciano let go of the fact that his lover was dead. For months Feliciano cried, nothing but tears came from Feliciano. Now the man who once smiled and laughed, never stopped crying. Now Feliciano was much better but, he still cried occasionally and never smiled. He remembered the sight of Ludwig's body in that coffin so clearly, it gave him nightmares. His blond hair was neatly groomed back, like he always had his hair, his hands were entwined with each other. He looked as if he was sleeping, but without his chest, slowly rising up and down. Feliciano knew where Ludwig was shot, right through the heart. Feliciano had gently pressed his hand on Ludwig's cold body. He used to be warm, and Ludwig would embrace him in his big strong arms, but now he could do that anymore.

Soon, Feliciano was called up to meet with Rodreich, Rodreich was one of Ludwig's friends but he was more closer with Gilbert. Once the Italian man walked up to the door, he hesitated, he felt like crying, it was one of those moments whenever Feliciano thought about his lover for one moment, the tears would fall. He tried to stay strong but he was always the weak person, and opened the door slowly. The room looked very plain and a man was writing down quickly on papers, the room was neat but there were large piles of papers around Rodreich. He glanced up for one moment and met with Feliciano's eyes.

"Please sit." Rodreich gestured over to the chair. He gave Feliciano a pitiful smile and dug around the papers on his desk. Feliciano tried to wipe his red nose and watery eyes trying to hide his crying face. Rodreich stopped searching around his desk and pulled out a letter.

"On the letter it said to give it to you later on... So here, a message from Ludwig." Rodreich said. He gave the white envelope to Feliciano who slowly took it. Feliciano could barely speak and whispered a small thank you before leaving. He ran outside, the cold brushing his face, he ran to their favorite spot.

Once Feliciano arrived at his destination, he sat on the wooden bench, he and Ludwig would sit together on, to enjoy the sunny skies. He gently tore the letter open, excited, yet scared to read the final words of his lover's. The paper looked very old, well since it was 20 years but Feliciano could faintly smell rosemary on the letter. He read the letter with the cold breeze increasing.

Dear Feliciano Vargas

I must be dead if you are reading this. Well, if that is the case, I only want you to know one thing. I love you. Please don't be sad, I know on the inside you are a brave, strong soldier. So don't cry. Please keep on being happy, don't cry, keep on laughing so I could see your wonderful face live on. You are only hurting me if you keep on crying. You need to forget about me, thinking about me will only be problematic. Ich liebe dich.

Love Ludwig Beilschmidt

Feliciano stared at the letter, reading it over and over. _How could I... How could I forget about you? Are you crazy? Why would I ever stop thinking about you?_ Feliciano cried again, but now he screamed, luckily he was alone but he wanted his screams to reach someone, he wanted Ludwig to listen to his cries so he could comfort him. The wind pushed Feliciano roughly but he seem to notice it.

"Ludwig, I love you... SO WHY WON'T YOU COME BACK TO ME?!" The Italian screamed. He gripped the letter into his hands tightly, but not enough for the wind to take it from him. The letter flew around Feliciano's head and into the grayish sky. It took Feliciano a while to notice it was gone. He looked up to see the paper now flying away from him. This was too much, he couldn't even cry, he buried his head into his hands. After about 30 minutes, Feliciano got up from the bench and walked home. He had to deal with it, no matter what. Feliciano tried to remember what was written on the letter, and realized the coincidence,_ "you need to forget about me, thinking about me will only be problematic"..._

Is that why the letter flew away?


End file.
